Naruto Uchiha: Grandson of Madara Uchiha
by MaelstromGeode
Summary: After the night of the dreadful Kyuubi Attack Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and his older twin sister Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze were both left to be taken care by the Sarutobi's,at the age of 2 Naruto met an old looking man proclaiming to be his Grandfather and that he would train him so he could protect himself and his sister later he awakens his Mangekyo Sharingan at a very young age.


**Summary:** After the night of the dreadful Kyuubi Attack Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and his older twin sister Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze were both left to be taken care by the Sarutobi's,at the age of 2 Naruto met an old looking man proclaiming to be his Grandfather and that he would train him so he could protect himself and his sister later he awakens his Mangekyo Sharingan at a very young age. How will life turn out for him and his sister read to find out. Mokuton!MS!EMS!Rinnegan!Godlike!Naruto, Danzo!Bashing, Good!Obito.

**Author Note:** Naruto will be powerful soo if you don't like it..well..don't read it anyways,Naruko will have the Yang half of Kurama sealed in her while Naruto will have the Yin Half though no one knows about it as his seal is not visible I don't know how to explain how but it's just invisible okay?I ain't good with explaining and besides its for the sake of the story plot,just like Neji's death!JUST FOR THE F'N PLOT! I'm still pissed about his death.

Both will be strong,our main protagonist is Naruto. There will be characters who are too OOC.

**Pairing: **Shikamaru and Naruko , No pairing for Naruto.

"Talking"  
**"Bijuu/Summons Talking"  
**_"Thinking"_  
_**"Bijuu/Summons Thinking"**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto what so ever!

* * *

**The Night of the Kyuubi Attack**

In a remote cave away from the Hidden Leaf Village,a red haired woman has recently given birth to a pair of twins cries of the infants filled the atmosphere as a blonde haired man walks up to them with tears streaming down his face,looking at his wife and kids he smiled "Thank you Kushina..our babies are beautiful."

Kushina looked at him with a smile on her beautiful face "I know Minato.." she silently whispered as her gaze landed on the two newborns.

The happy atmosphere was broken by a loud crash,instantly Minato looked up only to see a masked man dressed in a black cloak holding his newborn son "Naruto!" both parents screamed in horror.

"Hand over the jinchuuriki and nothing will happen to the brat!" the masked man threaten as he held a kunai near the baby boy's throat ready to slice.

Gathering up his confidence and determination to save his son from the hands of the masked man,he glared menacingly at the masked man "Hold it,just calm down!Who are you and how did you get past the Anbu" he leaked out some killer intent directing it towards the man who seemed unfazed by it.

"I don't have time for chit chat Hokage-sama" The masked man tossed the infant up the air,then attacked with the kunai in hand as he thrusts it upwards to the child but before it could reach the child Minato disappeared only to reappear behind the masked man holding his son in his arms.

The masked man smirked under his masked "I must admit you sure live up to that title of yours Yellow Flash..but" he paused for a moment before looking at Minato in the eye his fully matured sharingan spinning "What now Hokage-Sama?"

Minato looked at his son only to notice the explosive tags on the blanket that was wrapped around the baby,acting quickly he took it off throwing it to the side as the explosive tags set off after he used hiraishin landing outside of the cave.

He frantically checked for any injuries only to notice the eyes of his son,instead of a pair of cerulean blue eyes a pair of red colored eyes with three tomoes on each eye was staring at him Minato's eyes widened in both shock and awe_ "How can he have a fully matured sharingan..he's not even a pure blooded Uchiha!" _finally snapping out of his stupor he finally realized the real intention of the masked man.

The man had intended to separate him from his wife,he intended to extract the Kyuubi from Kushina! He mentally cursed as he used hiraishin once again to move Naruto to a safer place.

Laying him down on the crib Minato whispered "I'll be right back with your sister okay Naruto..? You'll be safe here" he placed a soft kiss on his son's forehead before disappearing once again to get Naruko, Naruto's older twin sister and hopefully save Kushina.

Arriving back at the cave he ran to the sleeping baby checking if she was injured and thankfully she wasn't,sighing in relief he picked her up holding her in his arms before looking around _"Where did that bastart take her.." _he let out a low growl.

Snapping back to reality he hiraishined back to the safe house putting Naruko next to her sleeping brother, Naruto.

"Naruko,Naruto, please be patient you two..I need to and rescue your mother right now" He covered their body with a blanket to prevent them from getting cold "_Hang on Kushina..I'll be there" _that was the last thing he thought before disappearing leaving the two newborns in the safe house.

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato**

The masked man was successful in extracting the Kyuubi inside Kushina,and managed to sneak inside the village"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" the man yelled out before slamming his hand on the ground channeling a massive amount of chakra.

Smoke filled in the area,once the smoke cleared the Kyuubi was now visible its eyes glowing as he starts wrecking havoc in the filled the air at the sight of the massive fox with nine tails swaying dangerously behind it,ninja's starts attacking the massive fox to buy the villagers time to escape the vascinity.

An anbu ran towards the third hokage's office and reported about the sighting "Hokage-sama the Kyuubi has been spotted inside the village!" he frantically reported, as the hokage started to armor up "I know already,I'll deal with it" he assured the Anbu_ "Did Kushina's seal break?Did we fail, even after taking all those precautions?"_ he questioned himself as visible sweat trickle down his forehead.

Minato appeared on top of his head on the Hokage Monument just in time to witness the Kyuubi preparing a Bijuudama _"As the hokage,I shall protect the village that is my family,this is my duty at this moment" _he thought to himself as he prepare a space time jutsu to get rid of the massive ball of chakra.

The Kyuubi turned to aim the attack towards the Monument before blasting it,but before it could even reach the monument the space time jutsu managed to get rid of it,Minato with a three pronged kunai in hand turned to attack the person behind him only for it to go through.

Standing in front of him was the masked man "I am your opponent and your done for" the man started to pull him into his own dimension only for Minato to use his famed technique to get away.

* * *

**Outside of Konoha**

Landing back outside the place where he first encountered the man he thought to himself as he processed what just happened.

_"My attack passed right through him,but a moment later he made himself solid and tried to pull me inside of him..what was that jutsu anyway" _

He stood back up as he regained his energy,a void like pattern appeared right in front of him as the masked man appeared once again Minato took out the three pronged kunai out the ground as he looked at the man in front of him.

_"He can use the teleportation jutsu too?Is that how he managed to take Kushina and move away so quickly?"_ He started questioning himself _"A shinobi who managed to outnumber the Anbu assigned under the Third Hokage's direct control,who slipped through a top secret barrier,and who knew the kyuubi's seal would weaken during childbirth and furthermore he undid the Kyuubi's seal,tamed it and went in and out of the barrier set up by Konoha without getting caught."_

"Are you..Uchiha Madara..?"he stared at the masked man who took off the hood of his cloak"No, that is not the case Madara's Dead," he continued the sentence in his mind _"My grandfather is dead."_

The masked man tilted his head to the side "I wonder about that," he smirked under his mask once again.

"It doesn't matter who you are,but why are you attacking Konoha" He calmly asked though inside he was bubbling in anger at the man,said man looked up as he spoke "I could say that I did it on a whim,or that I planned it,or that it's war,or that its for peace" he replied.

Minato raised the kunai as he watched the man put on the kusari-fundo _"Whatever the case,he is no ordinary man,he can control the Kyuubi and his teleportation jutsu surpasses both the Second Hokage's and Mine.I must end this right here or else the Kyuubi might not be the only problem we'll have" _he prepared himself for a fight.

He ran a beeline towards him kunai in hand which phased right through him causing him to get caught by the chains,before any further damage he jumped out of the way landing next to his other three pronged realizing something he turned around to face him as both starts rushing towards the other,Minato threw the three pronged kunai he was holding towards the man as it phased right through once again.

As the man was about to grab hold of him Minato quickly hiraishin next to the kunai he threw rasengan in hand as he thrust the ball of chakra at the back of the man, grunting in pain the masked man realized what he had done "Damn it!He flew to that kunai from earlier" Minato's hand touched the back of the man's as he placed a hiraishin seal on his back.

The masksed man jumped on top of one of the rocks holding his other arm panting as his hand melts,Minato stood up in that middle of the destruction his jutsu caused staring down the masked man.

"You got me,I should have never let my guard down - Ouff!" Minato appeared in front of him his hand on his chest,the masked man's eye widen in realization _"Hiraishin no Jutsu,so thats it he marked my body somewhere" _he thought to himself soon he noticed the seal on his chest _"A contract seal?He intends to separate the Kyuubi from me?"_

"With this,the kyuubi no longer belongs to you" Minato whispered to the man.

The masked man jumped out of his grasps "I must hand it to Fouth Hokage,you wounded me and managed to sever my ties with the Kyuubi." he smirked "However, the Kyuubi will become my plaything again.I am going to take over the world and there are many ways to do that," with that he pulled himself in his dimension.

_"Why do I feel like he's telling the truth" _Minato thought to himself_ "No matter I must get the Kyuubi away from the village to seal it". _

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato**

Back inside the village the Kyuubi was finally free from the masked man's control and was now currently trying to retreat from the was pursued by the Konoha Forces led by the Third Hokage,prompting it to retaliate with another Bijuudama, luckily Minato returned to the village biting his thumb as he starts forming the correct handseal "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he slammed his hand downwards and with a loud poof, a large toad appeared on the back of the fox causing it to cancel the bijuudama.

"The Kyuubi!?" Gamabunta could barely managed to contain his shock "Minato boy what is the meaning of this?"

Minato looked at the Toad Boss "I have a favor to ask of you Gamabunta-san" the toad boss raised a brow at this "and what would that be boy?" he questioned.

"If you could distract the fox from me that would be greatly appreciated,Gamabunta-san.I need some time to trasport the Kyuubi away from the village,"

Gamabunta grunted knowing what he was already planning "Hm, that can be done" the Kyuubi snarled and launched itself to the massive started to gather up chakra to transfer the Kyuubi away from Konoha while Gamabunta did his best to restrain the pissed off getting the required chakra he hiraishin away from Konoha with the Kyuubi.

All ninjas came to a halt as they saw the Kyuubi disappear "The Kyuubi's gone.." an unnamed kunoichi stated "It must have been Minato" the Third Hokage said. Somewhere in the distance close to the safe house both Minato and the Fox appeared at the field.

Minato was holding his wife and two kids "Minato,I can still do it" golden chains shot out from her back and the ground latching on the fox restraining it "Kushina!"

She looked at him as she spoke "I'm going to draw the Kyuubi in and die,I'll use my remaining chakra to save all of you." Minato's eyes widen "Kushina, no I..we can't do that..the fox will just reform and that masked man might do this again."

"Minato..what are you suggesting?"

He frowned as he looked at her "I'm going to seal half of the fox in Naruko and the other half into Naruto" Kushina's eyes widen "What!?But you'll die!" he sigh and looked at the babies in his arms "It's the only way Kushina..both of them can handle it I believe in one who will stop that masked man is our children,I just know they will." he smiled fondly at the two sleeping babies.

Standing up he starts preparing the sealing,placing both babies on the ritual pedestal he starts to performing the handseals before shouting "Shiki Fuujin!" with that the Shinigami formed behind Minato.

Minato stared at his two children then at Kushina "We have to believe in them,once I've used Shiki Fuujin I will seal both our chakra's inside them so we will be able to help them out when they attempt to use the Kyuubi's power as the Jinchuuriki"

"Shinigami-sama I wish to seal the yin half of the Kyuubi into my son and the yang half into my daughter" without another word the Shinigami grabbed ahold of the yin half of the Kyuubi before sealing it inside Naruto,though the seal on his stomach disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Growling the Kyuubi shrunk in size as he realize what the Yondaime was doing _**'He is planning to seal me inside two pathetic little brats!' **_he raised his claw aiming to kill the two babies,in a flash both parents appeared as the claw pierced them through the stomach preventing the attack on the two child. The claw stopped just above the babies,Naruto's eyes opened as he starts wailing sharingan blazing.

Kushina gasped "The Sharingan but ho- nngh" she couldn't finish her sentence as she cough up blood "Ngh..Kushina, I'm sorry for..not telling you,that I have Uchiha blood in me" Minato apologized.

"It doesn't matter anymore Minato.." she looked at her two little angels before speaking again "Naruko,Naruto both of you don't be lots and grow strong, make sure you bathe everyday and stay don't stay up late, you need lots of sleep and make friends.I wasn't very good at it,but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu everyone has strenghts and weaknesses,so don't get too depressed if you can't do something too well."

She coughed again "Be strong you two,I wish I could stay longer,stay to love you,take care of you,and be there for both of you" she let out a sob "But it looks like your Tou-san and Kaa-san's time are up soon,remember you two will always have each other.I love you both so..so much"she let out another sob as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Naruko,Naruto my message to you is..I guess its the same as your nagging mother's..I'm sorry for placing such a burden on you both I hope you can forgive me..we both love you,stay will always be in your heart." Minato smiled "Fuujin.." with that the Shinigami grabbed the yang half of the fox sealing it inside Naruko,Minato could feel his life getting suck out of him "I love you.."

As the fox disappeared from sight the barrier starts to disappear as both parents fell limp onto the ground,just outside the barrier three people immediately ran into the scene,one ran up to the fallen Hokage,the other to the woman and the last one to the two babies picking up both of them in his arms.

"Hokage-sama the yondaime..he's..he's gone" One of the shinobi's reported looking down "Kushina-sama!" a voice yelled out to the woman,looking up she saw the Third Hokage holding both of her babies "Sandaime-sama.." she whispered "Please take care..of both of my babies.." the Hokage nodded.

"Of course, you don't need to worry" he assured her,Kushina looked at Naruko "Her name is..Naruko" she then looked at Naruto "and his name is Naruto" she managed to whisper out."Naruko and Naruto.. I see I'll take care of them,so for the children's sake ,you must rest!" there was no response,they looked at Kushina only to see her with eyes closed and a faint smile on her face.

* * *

After the devestating event and the funeral for the fallen ones,Sarutobi Hiruzen sat on the Hokage's chair once again. He had been reinstated as Sandaime Hokage after the death of his successor,Namikaze Minato. A few feet away from the hokage's desk was a crib,laying on it were two adorable babies unaware of the events that had occured.

Earlier he had announced to the citizens on Konoha that the Kyuubi had been sealed inside a baby girl,said child was laying next to her younger brother. The girl had inherited her mother's red hair, cerulean blue eyes, and three whisker markings on both cheeks. Next to her was a baby boy with blonde hair that he inherited from his father , cerulean blue eyes and the same three whisker markings on both his cheeks.

Sighing Hiruzen patiently waited for his guest to arrive,in a matter of moments a boy with gravity defying silver hair, his left eye was covered by his hitai-ate, mouth and nose covered by a mask, "Hokage-sama, you summoned me?" a lazy voice questioned.

"Yes Kakashi I would like you to meet someone" The elder answered as the now known man as Kakashi raised an eye brow,standing up from his seat Hiruzen mentioned the younger to follow him as he head to the crib. Kakashi followed the man curious as to who he wanted him to meet, looking over the crib he saw the two babies peacefully sleeping.

Kakashi recognized one of them as the Kyuubi Container,the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails, "The Kyuubi Container?" he questioned frowning behind his mask Hiruzen picked up both babies in his arms "Kakashi, I would like you to meet Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" the silver haired boy's visible eye widened.

"S-sensei and Kushina-san's children..? Minato Sensei sealed the Fox inside his own daughter..?" he stared at the two in disbelief.

Hiruzen could only nod in response "You must understand why he had done it," the boy continued to stare "Kakashi,would you like to hold them?" he asked the younger male,said male hesitantly nodded before Hiruzen slowly handed them to the other. The girl in his arm started to stir before opening her eyes only to meet with the gaze of Kakashi, she stared at him for a few minutes making it look like she was thinking if she'd like the man or not before bursting into tears.

Panicking the younger male looked at the Hokage "W-what should I do?" he asked as the other chuckled before answering him "Hand her over to me,Kakashi." without another word Kakashi handed the wailing Naruko to the Hokage who instantly stopped crying once she saw the face of the Hokage instead she started to giggle happily.

Sweatdropping Kakashi opened his mouth and said, "Hokage-sama, I don't think Naruko likes me.." feeling slight movement in his arms Kakashi looked down at the baby boy who was now awake due to the wails of his twin sister,Naruto looked at the silver haired shinobi for a mere second before smiling as he giggled happily. Kakashi couldn't help but smile, _At least one of them likes me _he thought.

Hiruzen looked over as he raised an eye brow "Hm..I'm jealous Kakashi,Naruto seems to like you a lot" he let out a chuckle as he watch Naruto lift his arms up touching Kakashi's face "Naruto doesn't usually act like that" he stated.

Kakashi looked at Naruto his lone eye sparkling "He looks a lot like .. sensei" he mumbled letting the blonde baby touch his face "Hokage-sama..with Minato-sensei and Kushina-san gone who will be taking care of these two?" he looked up from the child to look at the Hokage and Naruko. Hiruzen looked at Naruko who was looking at him with curiousity "I'd be the one to take care of these two."

He tilted his head to the side before speaking "If I may speak Hokage-sama," Hiruzen looked up from Naruko to look at him gesturing him to continue "But aren't you a little to .. busy to be taking care of two babies?" he continued,the man in question nodded "Yes I am,but my eldest son and his wife wished to take care of Naruko and wanted to give them a happy life with a family."

The silver haired boy looked a little disappointed which didn't go unnoticed by the Hokage,clearing his throught he spoke "Hatake Kakashi," his voice bounced of the wall causing the boy to stand at attention still carrying the bundle in his arms who was looking at the Hokage with curiousity just like his sister did "I have a very important mission for you,it is an S Rank Mission consider it a long term mission.

"What would the mission be Hokage-sama?" he asked the Leader of the Village.

The Third Hokage looked at him with a stern look "Your mission will be protecting Naruko and Naruto, I cannot guarantee their safety as you can see from the way the villagers acted once I announced Naruko's jinchuuriki status thus why I'm assigning you to this Kakashi I trust that you will protect them both" once the man finished his speech Kakashi nodded, "I accept Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen gave him a small smile in return as he gently rock Naruko back to sleep "Well then Kakashi I'll be seeing you a lot from now on" he spoke to the boy who was cooing at Naruto making him smile wide at the sight.

* * *

**Well then now thats a first what do you guys think?Please leave a review and tell me what you the mask man is not Obito it will explain later on in future chapters,for now thats all thank you!**


End file.
